1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to assigning controlled access to securable devices such as lockers and other temporary storage enclosures, vehicles, vending machines, luggage carts and rental appliances.
2. Description of Related Art
Assigning controlled access to a securable device (for example a storage locker or other rental device) in a cost effective, secure and customer-convenient manner is a continuing challenge in many business contexts.
For example, entertainment venues such as ski areas, amusement parks and water parks often provide storage lockers and other equipment that a guest can rent for a period of time to store personal belongings or to enhance enjoyment of the venue. For example, storage lockers may be used when a guest is taking a ride on a water slide, when it gets too warm to ski with excessive clothing, when the personal articles (e.g. cameras) one is carrying are not suitable for a “thrill ride” such as a roller-coaster, and in other similar types of situations. Some users will use the locker only to store a wallet while others will use the lockers to store multiple purses, backpacks, etc.
Normally there is a charge for using a locker. Historically, small lockers that could be rented for a quarter were the norm. Recently, as the cost of doing business in these venues has increased, it has become unviable to only charge a few coins for the rental and the operators of such rental facilities (whether an owner of a venue or a concessionaire) have been charging more. In some venues there is an attendant that collects money from the guest and then hands them a mechanical key. The guest can then use the locker they are assigned for the time period they have paid for. This system has disadvantages: first, attendant salaries can be a major expense; second, there are accountability issues because it is difficult to audit the true rental income; and third; it is difficult to maintain security with mechanical keys. The keys may be passed around and not turned in. The operator must then obtain new keys and/or change the locks.
The limitations and disadvantages presented by coins and mechanical keys have motivated the development of locker systems based on electronic hardware and software. Such electronic systems may be designed to accept cash (banknotes) or credit cards and can provide financial reports based on system utilization. These systems conventionally employ a self-service pay station (or “kiosk”), and a server that in turn controls a number of lockers. In such conventional electronic systems, a user may be requested to follow directions for renting a storage locker (or other rental unit or securable device) by way of instructions presented on an electronic display or touch screen monitor. At the kiosk, the user may select a locker or other securable device, make a payment for a rental period, and either obtain or enter a personal identification number (“PIN”) for the assigned locker. Alternately, some known systems have employed biometrics and electronic RFID-based tokens in place of user codes. Once the user has completed a rental transaction, the user may be directed to proceed to the assigned locker which the system has enabled for use. Enabling for use, conventionally, means remotely unlocking the storage locker. The user can then access the locker and store articles therein by opening its unlocked door, storing the articles, and shutting and locking the door.
Thereafter, each time the user wants to access the locker, the user must first proceed to the kiosk, enter the PIN or scan the personal RFID tag and only then proceed to his or her locker. The user is normally allowed to access the locker frequently during their rental period. This means that the kiosk serves as both the rental station and the individual point-of-access for all the lockers coupled to the kiosk.
The above described architecture gives rise to several problems. For example, when the lockers are located at an entertainment venue, guests usually arrive and leave such a venue at similar times based on the time the area opens and closes and what special events may be scheduled. Consequently, a significant queue of guests will be assembled at the kiosk during these peak usage periods. This is inconvenient for the user and decreases revenue because new renters cannot get to the kiosk when it is being used by current renters trying to rent new lockers or gain access the locker they have already rented. This problem is amplified by the fact that users are normally in groups of family and friends, each wanting to use their rented locker multiple times during the rental period. Other guests become frustrated when this happens. Furthermore, security risks arise because of the heightened chance that a guest will see the personal code of another guest at the pay station, or that a locker unlocked remotely by the kiosk upon entry of an authorized user's PIN will be accessed by an unauthorized person before the authorized user arrives at the locker after leaving the kiosk.
The existing architectures also pose reliability and customer satisfaction issues because when either the kiosk or the electronic communication network connecting the kiosk to the rental units fails, users are not able to access their rental unit.
Accordingly, a need exists for a locker system that will eliminate the preceding shortcomings.